Big Mickey
|creator(s) = David Mitton Robert D. Cardona Gloria Tors |uk/us_voice_actor = Rob Rackstraw |name = Big Mickey |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * United States * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Brendam Docks ** Cranky ** Carly ** Salty ** Porter * Knapford Harbour |basis = USN 20t Tower Crane |power_type = Electric |vehicle = Crane |type = Hammerhead crane |year_built = 1920 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Brendam Docks |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Big Mickey is a large hammerhead crane who works at Brendam Docks, alongside Cranky and Carly. He is the only character to appear in both TUGS and Thomas & Friends. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Big Mickey originally worked at Knapford Harbour before coming to Brendam Docks. During his days there, he used to unload the mail from the mail boat into Thomas and Percy's mail vans, for them to deliver all over the island. One of his jobs also involved a grapple bucket. Sometime later, he was shifted to Brendam Docks and worked alongside Cranky, where he was used to unload cargo from ships. Big Mickey once had to unload a boiler from a ship, but he accidentally swung it and knocked Edward off the tracks onto his side. Later, when Gator was leaving Sodor, Big Mickey loaded him onto a ship while Cranky was being repaired after his crane arm broke. In the twenty-first series, he took everyone by surprise after not making communication with anyone for many years and became part of the dockside crew with Cranky and Carly. Personality As Big Mickey was silent for a long time, mainly because Cranky has "never said a single word to him", very little is known about him (casting aside his known personality from TUGS), although it can be assumed that he is not the best at communicating, as Salty put it. Lately, he has been shown to cautious in his work and does care for his friends, as seen when Salty fell into the ocean. Technical Details Basis Big Mickey is based on a USN 20t Tower Crane. Kobe, a red crane in Tanzania and a faceless purple crane in Rio De Janeiro are other members of this class. File:BigMickey'sBasis.jpg|Big Mickey's basis Livery During the third, fourth and fifth series, Big Mickey was painted cool grey. Since the sixth series, however, he has been repainted warm grey. Behind the Scenes Big Mickey's original model was carried over from the show, TUGS. He was voiced by the late Timothy Bateson. After the show's cancellation, his model was refurbished and modified with a warmer shade of grey paint, and his megaphone was removed. In TUGS, Big Mickey was Bigg City Port’s biggest crane. Originally stationed at the Steel Company dock, he was later used by the navy. In the episode "Munitions", a horrific fire caused by the navy tug, Bluenose causes Big Mickey's dock to collapse, leading to him sinking (his fate differs between the television and video versions; in the television version, the narration states he survived thanks to falling into shallow waters, while in the VHS version, this line is omitted, and the viewer is left to assume he perished). Appearances Television Series= , Diesel Does it Again , No Joke for James , Thomas, Percy and the Post Train , Buzz, Buzz , All at Sea , Tender Engines , Oliver Owns Up , Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Henry and the Elephant and Special Attraction * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs , Horrid Lorry , Put Upon Percy , Stepney Gets Lost , Something in the Air , Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach and Make Someone Happy * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret , Harvey to the Rescue , No Sleep for Cranky , Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry , The Fogman , It's Only Snow , The World's Strongest Engine , Middle Engine , James and the Red Balloon , Gordon Takes a Tumble , Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Thomas the Jet Engine * 'Series 7' - Bill, Ben and Fergus , Edward's Brass Band , What's the Matter with Henry? , The Spotless Record , Bad Day at Castle Loch , Salty's Stormy Tale , Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Series 8' - Thomas to the Rescue , James Gets a New Coat , Percy's Big Mistake , Squeak, Rattle and Roll , Thomas and the Circus , Fish and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow , Thomas and the Birthday Picnic , Thomas and the Toy Shop , Toby Feels Left Out , Thomas Tries His Best , Henry and the Flagpole , Thomas' New Trucks and Saving Edward * 'Series 10' - Toby's Afternoon Off , Seeing the Sights , Edward Strikes Out and Thomas and the Treasure * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller , Gordon and the Engineer , Smoke and Mirrors , Thomas Sets Sail , Hide and Peep , Thomas and the Runaway Car , Thomas in Trouble and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Steady Eddie , Rosie's Funfair Special , Henry Gets it Wrong Heave Ho Thomas! and Tram Trouble * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky , The Lion of Sodor , The Early Bird , Percy's Parcel , Thomas and the Runaway Kite , The Biggest Present of All and Buzzy Bees * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend , Thomas in Charge , Merry Winter Wish , Thomas' Crazy Day , Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Toby and Bash , Percy's New Friends , Happy Hiro , Up, Up and Away! , Henry's Happy Coal , Surprise, Surprise , Stop That Bus! and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Bust My Buffers! , Percy and the Calliope , Salty's Surprise , Sodor Surprise Day and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend , Henry's Hero , Not Now, Charlie! , Too Many Fire Engines , Santa's Little Engine , Away From the Sea , Gone Fishing , The Afternoon Tea Express , The Smelly Kipper and No More Mr. Nice Engine * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward , Disappearing Diesels , Thomas the Quarry Engine , Missing Gator , No Steam Without Coal , Toad's Bright Idea , Long Lost Friend , Emily Saves the World and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey? , The Truth About Toby , A Cranky Christmas , Toad and the Whale , Salty All at Sea , Diesel's Ghostly Christmas , The Other Side of the Mountain , Reds vs. Blues , The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead , No Help at All , and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Henry Gets the Express , Diesel and the Ducklings , Bradford the Brake Van , Saving Time , Pouty James , All in Vain and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day , Stuck in Gear , Cranky at the End of the Line , New Crane on the Dock, A Shed for Edward and Emily in the Middle * 'Series 22' - Seeing is Believing , Apology Impossible , Thomas' Animal Ark , Rosie is Red , Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks , Diesel Do Right , Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy and First Day on Sodor! Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2016 - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers * 2019 - Meet Percy }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2003 - Elizabeth * 2007 - Arthur and Murdoch Songs * Where in the World is Thomas? Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw * Hinata Tadokoro * Nozomu Sasaki * Miłogost Reczek * Timothy Bateson * Pauli Virta Trivia * Big Mickey had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Series 3 (from TUGS): *** He had cool grey paintwork. *** His megaphone was taken away. *** His top railing became thinner. *** His walkway received more detailing. *** He gains windows on his front. ** Series 6: *** He gained riveted steel sides. *** He gained a new hook. *** His hoist end became covered. *** His crane arm became longer. *** His wheelhouse walkway became square. *** He gained a new base. *** He became taller. ** Series 13: *** His overall size increased exponentially. *** His wheelhouse became wider. *** His crane arm became taller. *** His paintwork became more cream coloured. ** Series 21 (New Crane on the Dock): *** He gained a face. * Big Mickey is the only TUGS character to have his name carried over to Thomas & Friends. * In episodes of the twenty-first series prior to New Crane on the Dock, Big Mickey was always positioned facing away from the camera. This was done to hide his face. * Big Mickey is the third character to have been given a face after debuting without one, the first two being Butch and Henrietta. * Since the television series switched from live-action to CGI, Big Mickey's model was left in the hands of HiT Entertainment/Mattel Creations. It was later on display at the Star Tugs Company exhibition from 24-26 August 2019. * Although he never had a face until the twenty-first series of Thomas & Friends, a prototype face was originally produced for use on TUGS. This face was of a different design to the one used in Thomas & Friends and covered his full front end. This face was never used but was displayed at the aforementioned exhibition. * In Brazil, the faceless version of Big Mickey's model with a pink version of Kobe's body can be seen. * A repainted version of him appears in the background at Dar es Salaam Docks. Merchandise * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Crane de Ball toss See also * Big Mickey on the TUGS Wiki. es:Gran Mickey he:ביג מיקי hu:Nagy Mickey ja:ビッグ・ミッキー pl:Wielki Miki ru:Большой Микки Category:Cranes Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Male characters Category:Brendam Docks